


The Closet

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: The Doctor And Rose [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose wakes up one morning realizing something very important...the Doctor is in her closet! Oh and Jackie is coming up the stairs...wait, what!?





	The Closet

Rose groaned as she rolled over to the sound of her alarm. "I know, I know." She grumbled shutting it off.  
Sitting up she quickly realized she wasn't wearing her night shirt and the memories of last night with the Doctor came flooding back with a vengeance. The dancing, the laughing, the intergalactic wine...uh, oh...

Rose remembered him being here but she couldn't remember him ever leaving. Then her eyes slowly traveled to her closet. Her eyes widen. "Oh no, no!" She panicked. "Please don't tell me the Doctor's in there."

Rose grabbed her robe and was about to make a dash for her closet when she heard Jackie's footsteps approaching.

Panicking Rose pulled on the nearest night shirt and dove back into bed.

A soft knock came on her door. "Rose?" Jackie whispered thru her cracked door. She opened the door a little bit further, before stepping inside. "Sweetheart, it's time to get up. The Doctor will be here soon." Jackie said stroking Rose's hair.

She slowly poked her head from under the covers giving feigning a yawn. "Mum, did you just get in?" She asked sitting up rubbing her eyes.

Her mum shrugged. "Well, Howard got sick on the dinner I made him so I came home early last night."

A muffled snicker could be heard in the room. Rose's eyes widen with fear.

"Is that the TARDIS?" Jackie asked frowning.

Rose jumped out of her bed. "Uh no, I don't think so, well I know your busy mum so if you need to rush off that's fine." She answered quickly.

Jackie shot her a look. "Not so fast young lady, I need to gather your laundry first."

"O-okay." Rose said anxiously. She nervously watched Jackie gather up her dirty clothes.

Looking around she frowned and said. "I know you had more than that."

"N-no, no I-I think that's it." Rose stuttered.

Her mother wasn't satisfied. "No I think you had a shirt in the closet."

Rose looked on in horror as she cracked the door and reached inside.

"Please don't find him, please don't find him." She silently prayed.

A high pitched yelp from the Doctor startled Jackie away from the door. "Rose did you hurt yourself?"

"Huh?" She said slightly confused then grasped her foot and winced. "Oh yes I stubbed my toe but I'm fine,now."

Jackie looked at her concerned and placed her hand on Rose's forehead. "You sure you're okay?"

Rose nodded. Jackie looked at her strangely then bent down again before spotting the shirt near the dresser. "Ah, here it is." She said picking it up. "By the way Rose I think I found your twirling baton in there."

Rose suppressed her smirk realizing she must of grabbed the Doctor's leg. "Thanks mum."

Her mum sighed. "Well, I'll put this in the hamper and make you some breakfast while you get ready."

She nodded and hugged her. "Thanks."

Jackie smiled. "My sweet little Rose."

She started to breath a sigh of relief when Jackie walked halfway down the hall and yelled. "I'll fix you some breakfast as well, Doctor!"

Rose stood there gawking just as the Doctor poked his head from behind the door, scowling. "Next time I park the TARDIS in here!"


End file.
